


To Lead a Better Life

by Hxrny_Mxcca



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 1960’s, Blowjobs, Bottom!Paul, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Male Prostitution, Orgasms, Prostitute!Paul, Prostitution, Riding, Sex, Smut, cocksucking, cum, slight angst, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxrny_Mxcca/pseuds/Hxrny_Mxcca
Summary: Paul’s job wasn’t exactly his dream job, but it’s what he had to do to get some cash and a bed at the end of the day.And then he meets John Lennon, his favourite client yet.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	To Lead a Better Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT anything to do with my other story, Rented Daises. This is just a oneshot.
> 
> Anyway, this is sort of Angsty, but it gets less along the way. :)

The atmosphere around the Albert Docks at 12am on this particular August evening was anything but quiet. The noise of ships entering the docks, as well as boxes being loaded on and off of them.

Adding to that atmosphere was people like the 21-year-old Paul McCartney, the common prostitutes leant either against the brick walls or the red iron pillars, watching as the men from aboard the ships worked from afar. Their eyes would show signs of want, trying to bribe the gentlemen onboard to entertain them.

And more often than not, they succeeded.

So here Paul stood, his head leant back on one of the many red pillars, his foot pressed also against it as he inhaled the smoke from his cigarette. When he exhaled it, he couldn't help but close his eyes in pure ecstasy, getting lost in the feeling of the smoke hitting his face. He let his ears focus on the rain hitting the water behind him, continuing to take drags as he waited.

And waited. 

And waited.

Until he felt a firm hand slip around his waist, feeling the slight stubble of a man nuzzle against his neck. Most women would begin to giggle, maybe wrap their hands around the neck of the man and entice them into an immediate kiss. But not Paul. He'd learnt that the best way to entertain these sort of men was to wait, let their want turn into need. That's when he got the best out of them moneywise.

The young man had been in this game for a few years now, three to be exact, and so knew every little cheat there was to earning more money.

"Say..." The man begun, his voice deep and low. Paul continued to keep his eyes closed, taking another drag from his cigarette as he let the man continue, face looking incredibly uninterested. "How much'd you charge your average customer, hm?" His Irish accent was thick, and it was clear he was a sailor.

"Depends..." His tone was impassive, and he took his time, placing the cigarette into his mouth once more. As the smoke once again fell from his lips, he began again. "If you want a blowie... That's around £6. A hand job's a bit cheaper, £4. And if you want a shag, that'll be a little bit more I'm afraid..."

"Hm?" He asked, beginning to play with Paul's already loosened collar.

"Aye." 

"How much'll that be then, lad?" He whispered into Paul's ear, and the young man finally opened his eyes. 

"£9..." He looked the man dead in the eyes, bringing the cigarette to his lips once more, slowly sucking on it as he moved forward.

"Nine, you say?" The man, who Paul now identified as a blonde, probably around 30-year-old, sailor, shivered when he saw the actions of Paul's lips.

"Nine." Paul stated, the smoke blowing into the man's face as he spoke. He edged forward slightly, whispering in the older ear. "No little, no less."

And that was all the man needed to confirm that he was going to have Paul. No more words were exchanged, just a slight shiver from the older of the two as he lead Paul away from the docks, his hand tightly around the younger man's slim waist.

It was safe to say Paul McCartney knew how to get his own way.

-

He left the alleyway with £9 more in his pocket. The man had fucked him against the wall, and the whole ordeal hadn't lasted too long. 

However Paul was far from done for the night, and he wouldn't be done until someone led him back to their house. He had no place to go of his own, and so usually fluttered his eyelashes a few times and ended up staying the night with some men.

And with the sailors, the chances of him getting a place to stay overnight were slim.

As he was already now in the city, he decided his next destination to hang around was outside of a nightclub somewhere. Obviously at a distance, just incase any bouncers noticed him. There were many of drunk men who came out of those places, horny as fuck, who he'd be able to wiggle his way into the beds of.

But with these people, he had to be persistent.

He made his way down the streets, tugging slightly on his old and torn jacket, keeping his head down incase any policemen were to stroll by. It was rare, but not uncommon.

Mathew Street soon appeared in his vision, and he couldn't help but smirk to himself. This street was known to be the perfect place to hang around, and he was almost definitely guaranteed to get out of the rain.

He stood against the wall at the far corner, allowing his eyes to fall upon the name of the closest club: 'The Cavern Club'. The street was full of people entering and exiting the club, and Paul just had a feeling it wouldn't be long until he was in the embrace of silken sheets.

Paul resumed the same position as before, reaching into his pocket and fighting beyond the loose change to reach a cigarette. Not that he wanted a smoke. Well, he wasn't desperate for one...

"Excuse me, sir?" Paul asked, his voice light and filled with fake anguish as he quickly tried to catch a passing man's attention. However that man just waved him off, shaking his head and walking on. 

But he didn't stop. He had a plan, a timeless plan, and he was sure it would work.

It was only a few seconds later when another man appeared ahead of him, having seemed to have just left the club. He had his head down, a guitar slung over his shoulders and had one hand in his auburn hair. The man seemed pretty stressed, and Paul knew he'd found the right guy.

"Uh... Excuse me, sir?" He asked, the same fake desperation in his tone as before as he tried ever so hard to grab the auburn boy's attention. 

The man pushed himself off the wall, and when the opposite man turned to look at him, he had to hold back a grin. He'd even stopped to listen to what Paul had to say, his eyes showing little to no emotion at first.

"Yeah?" His tone wasn't harsh, rather relaxed actually, as he gave Paul a little smile. It was apparent he hadn't caught onto Paul's little game yet.

"I wondered if I could be ever so cheeky, and request a light...?" He moves his hand holding the cigarette close to his face, hoping that it wouldn't be long until the man realised what Paul wanted.

"Oh, uh... Of course." He responded, reaching into the pocket of his leather jacket, pulling out a match box. "'Ere." 

The man struck a match, and Paul led the cigarette into his own mouth, waiting for it to be lit for him. He could basically feel the auburn haired man's breath on his face, and when he inhaled the cigarette, he closed his eyes as to savour both of the actions. 

He pulled away, shaking the light off the match away and slowly putting it back in his pocket. As he did that, Paul leant back against the wall, keeping his eyes closed and silently praying the man didn't walk away. Hope was all he had. Well, that, and a hell of a female figure.

-

It became clear to John what this man actually wanted from him, and he had to admit, the man had a clever way of luring him in. To say John had previously been in rather a bad mood over Pete's flopping drum solo, this whole situation began to take over his mind, and as he stared at the dark haired boy for longer, he realised he'd forgot what he was even angry about in the first place.

The man infront of him clearly looked cold, but seemed unbothered by it as he used all his energy to suck the hell out of the cigarette in his mouth. He wasn't even still sure if the man knew he was still standing there, gawping at him.

And after a few more seconds of thinking, he found his voice.

"Why don't you carry your own light?" John asked, pleasantly. The man shrugged.

"Gets nicked." He sighed, letting the smoke fall from his full, plush lips.

"So..." John couldn't help himself, he moved next to the boy, also taking his place against the wall. "You're out 'ere on the streets a lot then?" His voice was deeper now, his lustful gaze staring at his long eyelashes, which stood out to him more from the side.

He had an amazing aide profile...

The man nodded slightly, adjusting the way he was standing and taking another loose drag, open ring his eyes at the same time he exhaled.

He too knew where this was going.

"Only when I have to be..." His voice was also lustful, and the man shrugged. John suddenly fell stiff, not prepared for his sudden change in tone. The man infront of him flicked the cigarette into a puddle on the ground, not needing to stand on it, and turned to stare at John. "And what about you... Are you always leavin' nightclubs at this time?"

"Aye..." He felt his eyes fall shut as two of the man's fingers began to lightly trace his chin. "My band and I."

"And, what about a house? Do you have a house to go back to?" He now whispered, his breath getting closer and closer to John's ear, to the point he shivered at the feeling.

"A... A flat."

"Well then, do you have a _flat_. Perhaps, one that _we_ could venture to?" He whispered in his ear, tracing his fingers unbelievably close to his lips. 

All John could do was nod, feeling at a loss of power in the situation. And so the other took less, linking John's arm and speaking up once more. 

"Lead the way..." There was a pause as he waited for a name.

"John." He stated, simply.

"Paul." 

At that, John led Paul in the direction of his flat, rather excited about it all. And when Paul slotted his own head in the crux of John's neck as the two walked, linked, John knew he'd made the right decision.

They were going to have fun, because God knows John needed that lately.

-

John's flat wasn't too far away from that club, and was actually located just above a pub. Paul has to admit he felt a bit sensitive when he was lead through aload of drunken, old and rowdy men, but John kept a firm grip on him, even going as far as to give the young man a comforting smile.

It had slightly freaked Paul out a bit, even though he didn't know why. He'd seen worse... Been in worse. But he knew soon enough he'd feel a lot better.

They slipped through the bar, then through a wooden door, avoiding a man (which Paul guessed was the landlord) all the while. He let John lead him up the wooden steps, and when the two got to the top, there was a door.

As John turned the key in the door, Paul remembered this was usually the point where he'd begin to suck on his customer's neck. And so as soon as the door flung open, that's just what he did.

John let out a slight humming noise, slamming the door shut behind them and throwing the keys onto the floor. Suddenly, Paul felt a strong hip on his shoulders, pulling him away from John's neck. He obeyed, and as soon as his lips lets the skin there, John's lips were on his own.

Their kiss soon became more heated, and there was no reason to fight for dominance. John immediately won it, basically claiming the other man’s mouth as his own. He let his hands fall from Paul’s shoulders as he eventually pulled away, half to let the two breath and half to take his guitar off from his shoulders, as it was clearly becoming quite the burden.

“Jesus, Paul...” John breathed out, lying the guitar against the wall, not even taking it from his case.

“Say, this living room and kitchen is awfully nice and modern...” Paul replied, never having wanted to speed up a session as much as this before. “But do you maybe have a bedroom we could go to?”

John nodded, clearly also feeling the same as Paul. He took ahold of Paul’s hand, leading him over to the small corridor next to the kitchen. At the very end was another door, which John threw open. 

It was messy, but Paul hardly noticed.

“Paul?”

“Hm?” The younger’s man smiled, turning back to meet John’s lustful gaze. 

The man immediately connected his lips with Paul’s once again, reaching down to grab Paul’s hips. 

He had been told before on numerous occasions about his feminine hips. They were more rounded than the average male’s, which he saw as an advantage for himself, especially to men who weren’t yet sure of their sexuality.

It seemed like John wasn’t one of those men, and had clearly done this before... The way his hand began to palm Paul’s crotch in just the right areas made him realise that. And when John began to skillfully undo the buttons on Paul’s shirt with just one hand, that was when he was sure John was anything but straight.

Paul was the person to pull away from the kiss the next time, a low loan falling from his red lips as he became more aware of the growing erection in his pants.

“God, Paul...” John groaned at the noise Paul made, and the younger man let the shirt fall from his shoulders. “Want you to suck me off...”

“Mhm.” Paul immediately nodded, allowing himself to be pushed onto his knees. In no time, he got to work on undoing the man’s tight jeans, and when he pulled his underwear down, he let out a whorish moan at the size of him. 

That’s what reminded him of his position. He was a whore, and he had to keep up that act for his customers. Especially if he wanted a bed to sleep in tonight.

As Paul stared at John’s cock, the older man’s hands found their way into his dark hair, taking ahold of him by it and holding him just above him.  
Wasting no more time, Paul dunk down onto the semi erect cock infront of him, determined to make John fully hard in less than a few short minutes.

He loved doing that.

-

It took all of John’s strength not force himself further up into Paul. The deeper Paul went, the more of an urge he had to fight off to stop himself from entering his throat. Sure, he was a whore, he was probably treated like that every day, but John didn’t want to push Paul too far.

Plus, Paul’s lips felt absolutely heavenly anyway. He couldn’t help but wonder how many blowjobs he’d given before, because God, he had some talent.

He sunk himself down further, sucking on John and blowing him, before pulling himself back up and drinking the precum down before lowering himself back down. 

“Fuck...” Paul repeated that action a few more times, before John felt it was too much. He was fully hard already, any more and he would have come already.

He pulled Paul back up with the hair that was still in his grasp. John groaned once more at the sinful sight. The younger man was still kneeling, his lips wet, a string of precum from the head of John’s cock attached to them. 

“John...” He whispered out, voice desperate, and when he opened his eyes, that was it for John.

He pulled the boy from his knees, kissing him tenderly as he backed him up onto the twin sized bed in the far corner. Paul moaned as his body hit the mattress, and as soon as John’s body hovered above him, he leant his hands forward, taking off his leather jacket. John pulled his own shirt off, wasting no time in laying back on top of Paul.

It was only when he caught a glimpse of how hard Paul was that he felt the need to get rid of Paul’s worn out trousers as soon as possible.

“God, Paul. You’re so hard for me already... It’s barely even been 10 minutes...” They slipped off with no problem, leaving him in just his pants. “Do you get this hard with all the men, eh?”

Paul let out another moan, letting John remove his underwear and do with him as he wished. 

The older man rested his head between Paul’s legs, about to push a finger into his hole, when he realised that Paul was already incredibly stretched. 

“Not all whore’s are tight... Just depends on how popular they are...” He smirked.

“Seems like the answer’s yes then, eh Paulie?” John snickered, enjoying the response that came from Paul.

“Fuck yeah...” He groaned, spreading his legs. 

John couldn’t help but push two fingers into his warmth anyway, groaning at how easy they went in.

“God!” Paul wailed, and John chuckled.

“Can you feel that, princess?” John began to thrust his fingers in and out of Paul, and when the submissive boy beneath him didn’t respond, he playfully slapped his arse. He didn’t expect the whine that the boy made, but enjoyed it thoroughly. “Can you feel my fingers, hm?”

“Mhm. God, yes...” Paul breathed out. “John... I need your cock.”

“Do you really?” He smirked.

“Oh God, please....”

Even though John wanted to keep teasing him fro a little longer, as soon as he caught the pleading look in Paul’s eyes, he couldn’t help but give in to the man beneath him.

“Alright... How about if you ride me?”

“Fuck yeah...” Paul pushed his arse out for more, and John laughed, lightly smacking him once again.

When he retreated his fingers, he heard Paul whine.

“What’s the whine for? Don’t you want my cock, slut?” Paul let out another whorish moan at that word, his cheeks seeming to heat up. 

“Yes...”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, please.” Paul tried again, and even though John knew Paul was definitely going to get his cock, he found pleasure himself in making the younger man beg. Because god, he looked like a fucking angel doing so...

The way his brown doe eyes looked so full, his perfect and thin-shaped eyebrows, and those lips... Those sinful lips...

John leant down once more, embracing the young boy in yet another eager kiss. This time, John took ahold of Paul’s rather feminine waist, gradually flipping him over so the younger was hovering above his own waist.

When John pulled away, it was clear to Paul what John wanted him to do.

“C’mon, princess. It can’t be the first time you’ve rode a cock before.” He smirked.

“Johnny, I’ve ridden cock more times than is humanly possible.” Paul smiled back, and John chuckled at that response.

“I bet.” He responded.

John moved Paul back slightly so he was hovering over his cock, and without wasting anymore time, he lowered the boy down.

“Oh!” Paul called out as John’s cock entered him, and took no time in lowering himself fully down onto it. 

Within a matter of seconds, Paul was sitting fully impaled on John’s cock. He bit his lip between his teeth as he clearly tried to keep back some incredibly embarrassing moans, but John reached his hand up lightly pulling his bottom lip away.

“I want to hear you, princess...” He ordered, and with a slight smile from the boy, John took that as his queue to tightly grip onto his waist.

He lifted Paul up, before lowering him back down again, a moan falling from his lips that John hadn’t ever before had the pleasure of hearing from any of his past boyfriends. It was somewhere between the sound of a whine, and growl and a needy moan.

It wasn’t long until Paul was riding John like the pro John expected him to be, not holding back any of his noises like John had ordered.

And after a few more seconds, the sight became too much. Paul’s hair was flying all over the place, his stomach and cheeks coated in a rosy red colour as he moved as fest as he could. He was hitting pus prostrate every time at this point, and John could tell they were both very close.

“John... God, John...” He didn’t need to say anything more for John to know be was about to come. 

And so John wrapped his hand around him, beginning to wank the boy off as he rode him like the expert he was.

“Come for me, princess!” And with that request, Paul spilled all over his hand.

“Fuck!” Paul cried out.

He clenched around John’s cock as he did so. The sight of Paul’s orgasm along with that sensation was all too much, and soon enough, he came too.

“Shit, Paul!” He released himself into the warmth of Paul’s hole, and Paul rode it out. 

It was a few more seconds before the two of them regained their stamina, and John eventually pulled Paul off his cock. The boy winced as he did so, and John’s eyes widened.

“A-Are you okay?” He asked, worried.

“Yeah, course.” Paul smiled, and John removed hid hands from around his waist, looking into his eyes.

The boy sat on John’s stomach, leaking the older man’s semen out from him as he did so.

“Sorry...” He spoke, gesturing to the white liquid seeping out of him.

“It’s okay.” But that was the last thing on John’s mind...  
“Paul, do you have a place to stay?”

He figured Paul would say no. Most prostitutes around Liverpool didn’t, it was a known fact.

“I-” And he looked down. “No...” 

But John could tell he wasn’t acting, not like he had been when they’d first met. The sheepish look Paul had on his face was genuine, and John’s heart felt like it was being tugged at.

He felt the need to ask him to stay... But not just for the night. Paul was too... Amazing to be sleep long alone in the streets, in the cold and rain.

John wouldn’t have it.

“Do you wanna stay here?” He offered to the boy, who was still sitting on top of his chest.

“To be honest, I was sorta hoping you’d ask me to stay the night...” He smiled, sheepishly. “I mean, obviously if you were to let me, I wouldn’t ask for you to pay me too, that would be wron-”

“No, Paul.” The younger man’s face grew confused. “I mean... For the longterm?”

Paul’s mouth fell open for a few short seconds; until he closed it again, cleaning his throat.

“I- I mean...” He took a deep breath, looking John deep in the eyes. “For the longterm?” Paul laughed out, clearly overwhelmed.

“Yeah. For the longterm.” John smiled, raising a careful and comforting hand to his naked waist. And it didn’t feel one bit strange.

“I’d love that, John...” He waited.

“Lennon.”

“McCartney.” The young man smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It took me three hours to write and it’s not 5:02 am ;)))))))) 
> 
> Tumblr - hxrnymxcca


End file.
